Ash
Ash Ash 'Is A Fusion Element And An Element Idea From The User Leziculous. It Has A Color Palette Of Dark Gray,Gray And Light '(Lezi Is Lazy) Ash '''Is An Element Dealing High Damage From Close Range. With A Surprise Of Being Able To Deal Damage Overtime From A Certain Ability. '''Ash '''Is Obtained By Fusing '''Nature (Grass: 150 |Storm: 300) And Fire (150). Costing 600 Diamonds In Total. __TOC__ Statistics Stats: * Damage: Very High * Defense: Low * Speed: Average Extra: Replaced Spells: None Words4Dumb0z: Ash: Residue From Burning Thingies Residue: "Something that remains after a part is removed, disposed of, or used; remainder; rest; remnant." Infusion: Fusion But With "In" Creation: Make Distribution: Give Away Remember This Is MY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDZ Reason: Ash I'''s the Grayish-White Residue Formed When Burning Thingies. One of The Common Ways Of Obtaining '''Ash Is By Burning Plants Leaving Ash Residue... Or People Smoking Cigars... Spells: Contact: Ash Revenge "The User Launches The Opponent Punching Them Multiple Times Afterwards. Does 5 (50:Power) 15(100:Power) Does x2 Damage For Each Party Member That Has Died If In A Party, Stack Leaves After 5s. Ash Avenge is a contact spell where in the user rapidly punches the opponent dealing damage. This Is The Only Spell That Has Effects On What Happened To The Party Members Of The Caster's Party Member's. If One Party Member Died, Does 5x2= 10 (50:Power) / 15x2= 30 (100:Power) | Two Party Members: 5x4= 20 (50:Power) / 15x4= 60 (100 :Power)| Three Party Members: 5x6= 30 (50:Power) / 15x6= 90 (100 :Power) | Four Party Members: 5x8 = 40 (50:Power) / 15x8= 120 (100:Power). This Spell Does Approximately 10 Hits. So Its Max Damage On 100 Power With All Four Of Your Party Members Dead. It Does 1,200 Damage. Quite Op But The Chances Of It Happening Are Unlikely. VERY UNLIKELY. Does Not Work On Party Members Whom Resetted. Can't Be Explointed Chumps c: Unless Idk /'>:D/' (Summarization: You deal a total 1200 dmg if all your party members are dead and you have max power in the 5s period Mana: 400 CD: 15 Charge: None "What Ever Kills Your Friend Makes You Stronger" -Ash Revenge Body-Transformation: Ash Infusion "The User Turns Into Pure Ash Dust. Being Vulnurable To Attacks. Their Speed Is Increased. After 3-5 Seconds The User Erupts From The Ash Below And Deals Medium-ish Damage." Ash Infusion is a Body-Transformation Spell Used Differently As Normal Ones. It Is Normally Used To Engage Sneak-Attacks To Unsuspecting Foes. However This Move Is Hard To Use Due To The 3-5s Making You To Be Very Fast Reaching Your Opponent Before The Timer Runs Out. Mana: 350 CD: 9 Charge: Charge For 2s = 5s "Lets Rise From The Dead Shall We?" -'Ash Infusion' Close-Range: Dust Creation "The User Creates A Living Area Filled With Plants At The Selected Area. People Who Touches It Gets Stunned And Recieve Low Damage . After 2 Seconds Fire Erupts From The Ground Turning All Life Into Ash In That Plot Anyone Who Stands On The Ashes Are Dealt By Damage Slowly." Dust Creation '''is a spell that allows the user to Create Ashes Themselves from the method showed above the Heading:Spells. Nature Blooms And Form Life At The Selected Area And Then Creates Fire Erupting From The Ground Burning All Life Into Ash. its Range Is As Far And As Big As Luminous Dispertion From Crystal Mana: 400 CD: 5 Charge: Increases in Size. "You Are God Himself, Creating Life And Ending It All In One Blow." -'''Dust Creation Projectile: '''Soul Corruption "The User Creates An Urn upon hitting an Opponent They Receive High Damage And Get Damaged Repeatedly Until The DoT Stops. The DoT Ends After 5s. '''Soul Corruption Is An Ability That Creates Urn Hitting The Opponent Will Create An Explosion Where In Lost Souls Tracks Onto The Nearest Player Dealing 10 Dps. DoT Stays Until 5s Being A Long Effect Mana: 250 CD: 6 Charge: None "OOF Urns! They Will Get REKT AAAAA!" -'Soul Corruption' Ultimate: Ash Guardian "The User Summons A Guardian Made Of Ash Rising From The Ground, Auto-Walks Towards Players Nearby Into The Heart Of The Guardian. After 1 Or More Players Are Collected The Guardian Explodes And Deals Massive Damage." The User Summons A Guardian Of Ash. Any player who goes close is sucked up to be stored in its heart after collecting atleast 1+ player it explodes and the players inside will Receive Massive Damage, The Guardian Has A Dominus And Wings, No Body Type Only Blocky. Mana: 1000 CD: 120 Charge: The Guardian Last Longer "Ash Guardian! I Choose You!" -Ash Guardian Passive: '''Dust-Away Activation Key: E "The User Creates A Wall Behind Them With The Use Of Pressing E On Your Keyboard. After Pressing E Again The Dust Is Blown Away And Gives You A Speed Boost." '''Dust-Away Is A Passive That Creates A Wall Behind You And Gives You A Small Speed Boost/Dash Foward To Run From The Opponent CD: 5s